LAS DESVENTAJAS DE TENER UNA HIJA SAIYAJIN
by AYNAT DREAMS
Summary: En su cumpleaños número cinco, la pequeña Bra descubre a sus padres en un momento muy... íntimo. Y todo gracias a su herencia saiyajin. Bulma y Vegeta volverán a vivir lo que hace años pasó con Trunks. Secuela de "LAS DESVENTAJAS DE TENER UN HIJO SAIYAJIN".


_Hola, después del éxito que tuvo el one-shot "Las desventajas de tener un hijo Saiyajin" Decidí hacer un segundo one-shot, pero en esta ocasión con Bra. Espero les guste tanto como el primero. Ya ha pasado más de un año desde su publicación, y quise rememorar el primer fic que subí en esta página, al cual le tengo un inmenso cariño._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama._

**ACLARACIONES:**_Los que ya han leído algunos de mis fics sabran que: _

*****_Bra es menor que Pan por un año (la última película La Batalla de los Dioses lo dice, estando Videl embarazada antes que Bulma, pues me baso en eso)_

_*****__Vegeta y Bulma son esposos (en algún momento se casaron en secreto, solo para cumplirle el capricho a la Brief jaja.)_

_*****Mis fics suelen ser muy cursis jaja. Y con un poco de OOC._

_*****__Como soy Argentina, seguramente alguna palabra se me escapa al tratar de escribir en neutro. No es tan sencillo como parece._

_*****__Rated __**M **__(sobretodo al final, ya están avisados :p). _

_Ahora sí… __**a leer!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las Desventajas de tener una hija Saiyajin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un día más en la Capital del Oeste, un día más en Corporación Capsule, y un día más de entrenamiento para el arrogante Príncipe Saiyajin. El mismo ya se encontraba en su adorada sala de gravedad esquivando los rayos lanzados por los robots fabricados exclusivamente para él.

A varios metros de ahí se encuentra la mansión donde solo reinaba el silencio, quizás se debía a que eran las 08:12 de la mañana de un día sábado. De pronto se escucho un grito muy agudo que provenía de la planta alta.

— ¡Despierten todos, hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Mami, papi! ¡Tonto Trunks! ¡Arriba ya! — La pequeña niña de cabellos azules corría en pijama y pantuflas rosadas por el pasillo gritando felizmente, golpeando con sus pequeñas manos las puertas de las habitaciones de sus padres y hermano mayor.

— La mato… — Susurro Trunks lentamente, frunciendo el entrecejo y agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos.

Bulma salió de su habitación colocándose su bata de seda azul rey, logrando ajustarse con rapidez el nudo del cinturón, escondiendo así el sexy babydoll del mismo color; el favorito de su hombre.

— Muy muy feliz cumpleaños mi niña hermosa, te amo — Abrazo y beso a su hija con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción, su niñita estaba creciendo rápido.

— Gracias mami, yo también te amo mucho — Sonrió Bra sin soltar a su madre.

— Vamos a la cocina cariño, te haré el mejor de los desayunos — Bulma cargo a Bra, y bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Entre risas ambas peliazules terminaron el desayuno digno de reyes, con la ayuda total de los robots.

Minutos después bajo un malhumorado Trunks, con el pelo revuelto, el rostro pálido y demacrado, con unas muy visibles ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Al verlo Bra se descostilló de la risa, el pelilila le regaló una mirada fulminante. A la niña se le aguaron los ojos y en su carita un puchero comenzó a formarse. Trunks arrepentido corrió hasta la silla de su hermana y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, besando sus regordetas mejillas repetidas veces, le deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños, recordándole cuanto la quería, a pesar de que a veces no lo demostraba.

Una segadora luz blanca los interrumpió del abrazo fraternal.

— ¡Oh! ¡Miren que tiernos salieron mis nietecitos! — La Sra. Brief sostenía en sus manos una cámara de fotos último modelo, admirando junto a su esposo la fotografía tomada recientemente.

— ¡Abuela! Espero que no muestres a nadie esa foto, no en estas fachas — Se quejo Trunks.

— Ay pero si eres tan guapo, igualito a tu padre. ¿No te parece que deberíamos enmarcar esta fotografía querido? — Pregunto la rubia al científico, éste solo asintió con una sonrisa. Trunks rodó los ojos.

Luego de varios flashes, besos y abrazos para la cumpleañera, se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa para desayunar.

— Voy a buscar a papá, mami — Le dijo Bra a Bulma, saltando de su silla y corriendo hasta el patio donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad.

Al llegar y no poder alcanzar la pantalla para ingresar el código de desactivación de la gravedad y por consiguiente abrir la puerta, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la susodicha. Estuvo así varios minutos, como su padre no parecía oírle, comenzó a patearla y gritarle que abriera para que vaya a desayunar con ella.

— ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?! ¡Les dije que no me mol…! — Callo abruptamente al ver a su pequeña hija parada aun en su pijama rosa de princesas con los ojos a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué quieres mocosa? — Preguntó suavizando su tono de voz y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Te vine a buscar para que desayunemos todos juntos papi, hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿te acuerdas? — Miró a su padre con sus preciosos y esperanzados ojos azules.

Vegeta asintió con un gruñido y con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa revolvió los cabellos de su hija. Ella sabia que eso era como el saludo de su padre. Sonrió y levantando los brazos hacia su progenitor le pidió que la cargara. Vegeta no pudo negarse y así entraron a la casa.

**.**

Cuando terminaron el glorioso desayuno, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa. Bulma estaba en el baño a punto de ducharse cuando entro Vegeta y comenzó a sacarse la ropa de entrenamiento. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Con semejante invitación por parte de la peliazul, el saiyajin entro a la bañera, rodeando la cintura de la mujer con sus poderosas manos tirando hacia él. Bulma soltó una risita juguetona y tomándolo del pelo unió sus labios con los del azabache.

Cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, el golpe de la puerta del baño hizo saltar a la apasionada pareja. Bulma inconscientemente llevo sus brazos a los pechos, tratando de cubrirlos. Vegeta rodó los ojos al verla _como si pudiera esconderlos _pensó.

— ¿Papi, mami? — Se escucho la dulce voz de la niña del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Si cariño? — Respondió la mujer que se estaba colocando la bata de baño.

— ¡Dense prisa! — Gritó la pequeña.

La vena de la frente de Vegeta se hizo notar — ¡Pero quien te crees niña… — Afortunadamente Bulma interrumpió la retahíla de insultos que se avecinaba.

— Espéranos abajo Bra, ya iremos —

La princesa saiyajin obedeció a su madre y camino por el pasillo preguntándose que hacían sus padres juntos en el baño.

Pasó por la habitación de su hermano y decidió entrar para ver si ya se había cambiado. Se enojo cuando vio que Trunks estaba acostado a lo largo de su cama, con la boca abierta roncando y una pierna colgando. Lo movió para que despertara. Pero el pelilila era de sueño pesado y no se despertaba fácilmente.

— ¡TRUNKS! — Le pego con la mano abierta en la mejilla izquierda al muchacho, quien despertó súbitamente con el puño levantado listo para ensartárselo al que se atrevió a golpearlo mientras dormía. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su hermanita parada junto a su cama sosteniendo su mano derecha gimoteando de dolor.

— ¡¿Por qué me pegaste Bra?! — Dijo sobando su mejilla dolorida, _se nota que tiene sangre saiyajin, esa bofetada si que me dolió _pensó.

— Es mi cumpleaños Trunks y tú estas durmiendo — Espetó enojada.

— Es que tú no entiendes, como saiyajin debo reponer energías, me siento cansado porque anoche salí con amigos, conocimos unas chicas que estaban para comérselas y yo me fui con dos de ellas a… — Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y quien lo estaba escuchando, para su buena suerte su hermana lo miraba sin entender nada. — Mira, déjame dormir un par de horas más ¿si? Y prometo que estaré en tu fiesta. No quieres que tu guapo hermano se vea como zombi delante de todos ¿verdad? — Bromeó.

— Tienes razón, no quiero que asustes a mis amigos con tu cara de monstruo— Dijo casi inocentemente la peliazul, abriendo la puerta para irse, no sin antes reír y largar un: — Adiós tonto Trunks — que enfureció a su hermano.

**.**

Bra corría de un lado a otro jugando con los globos rosas que los organizadores contratados para su fiesta estaban inflando con la ayuda de robots.

— Cariño, deja a los señores hacer su trabajo — Bulma le sonrió a su hija.

— ¡Maldición! Yo no quiero ser parte de esta ridícula tradición terrícola — Espetó Vegeta que estaba de brazos cruzados al lado de su mujer.

— Cállate Vegeta, que te puede escuchar Bra. Esta muy felíz y no quiero que nada ni NADIE empañe esa felicidad ¿Me oíste? —

— Hmph… — Gruño desviando la mirada de esos ojos azules que siempre le ganaban.

— Sabes que después te lo pago muy bien — Le guiño un ojo pícaramente al Saiyajin, quien tenia las mejillas encendidas.

— En ese caso, exijo un adelanto ahora — Demando el pelinegro con una sonrisa pervertida, y sin más, se acerco a su mujer, la tomo de la nuca y estampo sus labios con los de ella. Bulma se resistió al principio, olvidándose de las personas que estaban a su alrededor cuando Vegeta deslizo su mano derecha por su espalda hasta posarla en su trasero apretándolo. El beso comenzó a tornarse muy caliente, y el gran bulto en el pantalón del azabache lo demostraba. Bulma froto su cuerpo por el de su hombre con más pasión. Gimió cuando noto la dureza del miembro de Vegeta.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — Preguntó la pequeña cumpleañera mirando a sus padres sonrojados.

— Na-nada cielo ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los globos? — Preguntó nerviosamente Bulma, poniéndose delante del cuerpo de Vegeta, para tratar de tapar lo que su hija no debería de ver.

— Pero mami me dijiste que no molestara a los señores de la decoración — Articulo la pequeña con el rostro impregnado en confusión.

— Ah… ¿De verdad dije eso? — Bra asintió — Bu-bueno… entonces ve a buscar a tu hermano, dentro de poco comenzara tu fiesta — Le sonrió a su hija, quien volvió a asentir y se fue corriendo preguntándose porque sus padres tenían las caras tan rojas.

— Ay por Kami, espero que no haya visto nada — Comentó Bulma con alivio, señalando con la mirada la entrepierna del saiyajin, el mismo que aun continuaba en silencio y con las mejillas ardiendo.

— ¡Hmph! Esa mocosa es más impertinente que Trunks a su edad — Agrego ofuscado.

— Sera mejor que te olvides de esto hasta la noche. No habrá adelantos esta vez Vegeta — El pelinegro gruño mostrando su desacuerdo.

**.**

Cerca del mediodía los invitados, que la mayoría eran niños y niñas, iban llegando con los regalos para la festejada. Bra los recibía con una enorme sonrisa y agradecía junto con su madre sus presencias a la fiesta.

Como una hora después del comienzo de dicha fiesta, usando la técnica de la teletransportación apareció la familia Son en un rincón de la sala. Asustando a un grupo de niños que comían alegremente alrededor de una de las mesas llenas de dulces.

— ¡Ay ya llegamos tarde! ¡Te lo dije Goku! — Replico Milk furiosa con su esposo, quien se rascaba la nuca avergonzado.

— Hola a todos, pensé que no vendrían — Saludo la dueña de casa. Bra seguía a su madre, Pan la saludo con un abrazo y luego la princesa se lanzo a los brazos del mejor amigo de su hermano, éste rió por la efusividad de la niña. Posteriormente todos los miembros Son le entregaron regalos a la pequeña peliazul.

— Ven Pan, te mostrare lo que me regalo mi abuelito. ¡Te encantará! — Ambas niñas corrieron hacia el cuarto de la menor.

— Discúlpanos por la tardanza Bulma — Dijo amablemente Videl.

— Y todo es culpa de Goku, como siempre — Se excuso Milk.

— Oh no se preocupen, ya todos sabemos como es Goku — Comentó Bulma entre risas de los presentes — Mejor disfruten de la fiesta, los demás están en el patio con mis padres —

Videl, Gohan y Milk salieron al nombrado lugar. Goku y su hijo menor se quedaron para preguntarle a la científica por Vegeta y Trunks, respectivamente.

**.**

Varias horas después, cuando los niños estaban tirados en el piso o en sus sillas con sus panzas llenas de tantos dulces, y ya casi no jugaban con tanto entusiasmo como antes; cabe decir que no eran los únicos en ese estado, ya que habiendo dos saiyajins puros, cuatro medio-saiyajins y una con la cuarta parte, estaban más que satisfechos; prácticamente arrasaron con el banquete ellos solos.

Los demás con estómagos _normales _conversaban amenamente, mientras algunos como Yamcha, el Maestro Roshi (y cuando N18 no miraba), también Krilin, acompañando al Dr. Brief, bebían los mejores vinos y cócteles, servidos exclusivamente desde el bar que había en el patio. A algunos ya se les notaba el efecto de más de tres horas bebiendo.

— ¡Oh! Pero miren que hora es — Exclamó la Sra. Brief mirando su reloj de oro puesta en su muñeca izquierda — Ya es tiempo de cortar y repartir el pastel —

— Sera mejor que busques a Bulma querida — Aconsejo el Dr. Brief sosteniendo en su mano derecha una copa del más caro champagne.

La mujer rubia entro al salón de fiestas y busco con la mirada a su hija, recorrió con la misma rincón por rincón, pero no había señales de Bulma. Entonces volvió a mirar por el salón para ésta vez buscar a su adorado yerno. Tampoco tuvo suerte. Cuando de repente visualizo a lo lejos una cabecita azul, se acerco hasta ella, confirmando que era su nieta consentida.

— ¿Pequeña has visto a tu mamá? — Le preguntó con su característica sonrisa.

— No abuelita, no se donde está —

— ¿Tampoco has visto a tu apuesto padre? — Bra soltó una risita, siempre le pareció que su abuela estaba más enamorada de su papá que su madre.

— A mi papi tampoco lo he visto abuelita — Negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su largo cabello azul se mueva de un lado a otro.

La Sra. Brief decidió darles tiempo a su hija con su yerno, olvidándose el motivo de la búsqueda de Bulma.

Estaban conversando amenamente sobre los regalos que Bra recibió, cuando vieron a Trunks y Goten acercárseles con un plato lleno de bocadillos, cada uno.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al tonto de Trunks donde están mamá y papá? — Dijo Bra sabiendo que a su hermano no le iba a gustar.

— Enana… — Murmuró Trunks en advertencia. Goten no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

— Parecen hermanos — Comentó mientras engullía una dona cubierta con crema rosada.

— Somos hermanos — Dijeron Trunks y Bra al mismo tiempo.

— Por eso mismo — Argumentó el hijo menor de Goku. Los Brief rodaron los ojos.

— Ton… Trunks — Se corrigió Bra al ver la mirada molesta de su hermano mayor — ¿Sabes donde están papá y mamá? —

En ese momento su abuela intervino explicándole que estaba buscando a Bulma porque ya era hora de cortar el pastel de cumpleaños. Entonces el pelilila y su mejor amigo se concentraron en hallar el ki de Bulma, encontrándola junto, _muy junto _a un ki muchísimo más poderoso: el de Vegeta.

Los adolescentes de 18 y 17 años, abrieron los ojos y se miraron, sus rostros pasaron de asustados, a asqueados.

— ¿Y? ¿Dónde están? — Preguntó con impaciencia la niña.

— Están en la cámara de gravedad — Le respondió Goten sonriente.

— Bien. Yo iré a buscarlos abuelita — La pequeña cumpleañera salió corriendo hacia el patio donde se encontraba la _segunda_, o casi _primera_ casa de su padre.

— Ay de seguro están haciendo a mi tercer nietecito — Exclamó felizmente la mujer mayor, llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas.

Trunks hizo una mueca de asco y Goten rió fuertemente, cabreando más a su amigo.

**.**

— Vegeta, es la última vez que te lo digo — Reclamó Bulma con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Y yo ya te dije que no pienso regresar a ese lugar lleno de mocosos corriendo y gritando sin parar. Y mucho menos estar cerca de los debiluchos de tus amigos — Espetó de mala manera el Saiyajin.

— Vegeta… es el cumpleaños de tu única hija. Como se te ocurre entrenar ahora — La peliazul respiraba cada vez con mas fuerza, tratando de calmarse para hacer entrar en razón a su testarudo esposo.

— Vamos Veggie, ¿que quieres a cambio de que vuelvas a la fiesta? Anda, dímelo amor — Se acerco al príncipe caminando más sensual que de costumbre.

El pelinegro la miro desconfiado. Permitió que lo abrazara por el cuello y comenzara a darle suaves besos por el mismo.

— Anda dime que quieres y sabes que te lo daré — Insistía Bulma.

Vegeta sonrió socarronamente — ¿De verdad vas a hacer lo que pida mujer? —

— Si, dígame que desea su majestad — Habló dulcemente, usando el apodo que siempre utilizaba en la intimidad; mientras se encargaba de besar el cuello y los hombros de Vegeta.

El guerrero la tomo por la cintura acercando su boca al oído de la científica, para susurrarle lo que deseaba.

Bulma se puso tan roja que su cara le causaría envidia a un tomate.

— Ve-Veg-Vegeta… ¿de verdad quieres eso? —

El saiyajin asintió con su característica sonrisa malvada.

— Pero… ¿Justo ahora? — Dudó Bulma.

— Si. Ahora —

— Pero… la fiesta… —

— Ya te estas echando atrás mujer — Gritó.

— Esta bien, que más da, hagamoslo. Pero que sea rápido, no quiero que sospechen lo que estamos haciendo —

— ¡A mi no me apuras m…! — Los labios de la peliazul presionando lo suyos interrumpieron sus palabras.

Vegeta respondió inmediatamente con pasión, a los pocos segundos el beso se convirtió más duro, más ardiente.

Las caricias desenfrenadas se hicieron presentes. Bulma acariciaba y abarcaba todo lo que sus manos le permitían.

El saiyajin levantó el sexy y corto vestido blanco de ella, dejándolo sobre su cintura. Así pudo tocarla plenamente a su antojo.

— Me calientas tanto Vegeta — Murmuró Bulma entre los besos. Vegeta sonrió con arrogancia.

La levanto con suma facilidad, haciendo que ella lo abrazara por la cintura con sus torneadas piernas. Sus sexos chocaron y un gemido cargado de lujuria salió de ambos.

Bulma comenzó a moverse, rozando el muy endurecido miembro de su amante, mientras él se disponía a succionar y lamer sus generosos pechos.

— Oh Vegeta, ya no aguanto, hazlo ya — Rogó la mujer de pelo azul.

Sin hacerla esperar más; aunque a él le gusta verla sufrir en momentos así; se dispuso a terminar ese pequeño adelanto que le había pedido. Todo por asistir a una estúpida fiesta, aunque se tratase de la segunda mujer que más amaba.

La llevo hasta el panel de controles de la sala, la bajo y con brusquedad la puso de espaldas a él, haciendo que se apoyara sobre el panel, rompió sin ninguna delicadeza su ropa interior; que parecía más un hilo que ropa; se tomo unos segundos para deleitarse con la imagen de su mujer con el trasero totalmente desnudo, con sus manos acarició, apretó y azotó sus blancas y suaves nalgas.

Bulma gritó y gimió por los golpes, como la volvía loca esa parte pervertida de su hombre.

Sin más preámbulos Vegeta saco su miembro y la embistió profundamente de una sola vez. Los gemidos y gritos de Bulma no se hicieron esperar, escuchándose fuertemente en la cámara.

Vegeta embestía sin parar, con una fuerza y rapidez que solo un saiyajin podría, controlándose para no lastimarla.

Los pechos de la peliazul se mecían y rebotaban por el continuo movimiento. Estaban tan cerca de llegar al climax…

**.**

Bra llegó a la sala de entrenamiento de su padre y como era de esperarse la puerta estaba cerrada; decidió darles una sorpresa o hasta quizás podría asustarlos; rió para sus adentros.

_¿Mmm… como llegaré hasta una de las ventanas? Están muy altas. _Pensó la princesa saiyajin.

— ¡Ah ya sé! — Exclamó contenta — Voy a poner en práctica lo que me enseño Goten la semana pasada — Un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas al mencionar a su amor platónico.

_Debo concentrarme. _Se animó mentalmente. Estuvo varios minutos con los ojos y los puños cerrados, pero nada sucedía, se enojó y estuvo a punto de rendirse; pero recordó las palabras de su padre dichas a su hermano y ella no quería que él se sintiera decepcionado.

Volvió a concentrarse con más empeño esta vez y poco a poco comenzó a elevarse, abrió sus preciosos ojos azules y vió que lo logro.

— ¡Siii estoy volando! — Gritó emocionada agitando las manos sobre su cabeza — ¡Y yo sola! —

Con cuidado; porque aún sentía algo de temor por caerse de esa altura; se acerco a la una de las pequeñas ventanas de la cámara de gravedad, con la intención de asustar y sorprender a sus queridos padres.

Sin embargo la que se sorprendió fue ella, al ver a su padre acostado sobre la espalda de su frágil madre. Su mamá lucía cansada y respiraba agitadamente, se podía observar el sudor sobre el torso de su padre, lo atribuyó al esfuerzo del entrenamiento. Pero cuando su papá tuvo la intención de alejarse de su madre, ésta giro su rostro distraídamente, cruzándose con la azul mirada de su hija.

Un grito de espanto fue lo que escucho Vegeta cuando salió del interior de su mujer. Pensó que la había lastimado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa mujer, por qué gritas como loca desquiciada? —

— ¡BRA! — Gritó Bulma horrorizada, todo eso le parecía un deja vu. Reacciono a tiempo para levantarse, bajarse el vestido y acomodar la parte del escote.

Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia donde los ojos de su esposa se posaban, descubriendo el motivo del escándalo. Su hija de 5 años estaba asomada por una de las ventanas, mirando todo. Maldijo en voz alta, una serie de improperios incomparables, sabiendo de antemano que su niñita no podría oírlos.

Por suerte ya tenia los pantalones puestos, de lo contrario tendrían que juntar las esferas del dragón…

Salió en busca de su hija, quien lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién te enseño a espiar mocosa? — Gruño en desaprobación.

— Los estaba buscando papi, no los estaba espiando. Quería darles una sorpresa — Dijo cabizbaja.

— ¿Y desde cuando sabes volar? ¿Quién te ha enseñado? — Preguntó con recelo.

— Emm… desde recién. Goten me enseño la semana pasada — Se volvió a ruborizar por el menor de los Son.

— Hmp… ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí? —

— No lo sé papi, estaba jugando con Trunks y Goten, pero como siempre ellos me ganaban porque saben volar y esconder el ki, entonces yo me enoje y les dije que no quería jugar más con ellos. Goten me dijo que si quería me enseñaría a volar, y yo acepte. Eso fue todo papi. ¿No estás enojado verdad? — Preguntó con temor.

— Hmp… la próxima vez si quieres aprender algo dímelo — Gruñó. Bra solo asintió repetidas veces.

Pronto apareció Bulma preguntando que pasaba. Felicito a su hija por haber aprendido a volar y ni bien Bra le explico porque los buscaba, tomo de la mano a la niña y _volaron _literalmente hacia la fiesta para cortar el pastel.

Vegeta se quedó solo un momento, analizando lo sucedido. Su hija no había hecho preguntas acerca de lo que pudo ver desde afuera. Pero la conocía, seguramente en algún momento recordaría y se pondría a preguntar.

**.**

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, como se esperaba de los Brief. Bra estaba felíz, y eso era todo lo que Bulma quería.

Las dos peliazules estaban en la habitación de la menor. Ya era hora de dormir y Bulma ayudaba a su hija a ponerse el pijama.

— Mami ¿Qué hacía papi arriba tuyo en la sala de entrenamiento de papá? ¿Se cayó?— Preguntó confundida.

Bulma no sabia como responder a esa pregunta. ¿Será que siempre sus hijos tenían que ver a sus padres en situaciones comprometedoras? Ya había pasado con Trunks cuando tenía casi la misma edad de Bra. Y por supuesto tuvieron que hacer cambios en la casa, como hacer las paredes a prueba de sonido y reemplazar la puerta de su suite por una prácticamente irrompible.

— Cariño… es que no me sentía muy bien y tu papá estaba ayudándome — Mintió rogando que su hija quedara conforme con esa respuesta.

— ¿Y por qué gritaste cuando me viste? Papá parecía enojado también — Murmuró desganada.

— Nos asustamos al verte a esa altura cielo, no sabíamos que ya habías aprendido a volar, aún así te podías haber caído, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacías sola — La regaño sutilmente.

— Lo sé mami. ¿Ahora ya te sientes bien verdad? ¿O quieres que llame a papá para que te ayude de nuevo? — Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña.

Bulma trago saliva dificultosamente — No hace falta mi amor, ya me encuentro bien — Sonrió nerviosa. Bra le devolvió el gesto, y se metió debajo de las sábanas dispuesta a dormir.

**.**

— Cobarde — Siseó Bulma al entrar a su suite, donde su amante la esperaba en la cama — Me dejaste sola contestando las preguntas de nuestra hija —

— Era tu turno, yo le hable al mocoso antes — Respondió con calma.

— Ay Vegeta ¿qué vamos a hacer? Nuestros hijos nos han visto en situaciones muy privadas. Muero de vergüenza, cuando la niña sea más grande se dará cuenta que le mentimos. Como paso con Trunks — Se lamentó.

— Lo solucionaremos en su momento. ¿Qué le dijiste para que no haga más preguntas? — Vegeta tenía curioisidad en saber como se las arreglo su mujer con Bra. Él hace ya varios años lo había hecho maravillosamente. Su hijo creyó por muchos años que lo que vio en su infancia era un tipo de lucha de la sangre real.

— Bueno le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió — Vegeta la miro para que prosiguiera — Le dije que me sentía mal y tu me estabas ayudando —

— Pero que excusa más vieja y tonta — Se burló el saiyajin.

— Cállate, ya quiero verte cuando ella te lo pregunte a ti — Sonrió triunfante. Vegeta dejo de reír inmediatamente.

Después de un corto pero cómodo silencio, Vegeta tomo a Bulma y la acorralo entre su cuerpo y el colchón, sonriendo perversamente.

— Tengo un pago que cobrar — Dijo lanzándose con hambre a los labios de su mujer.

**.**

Antes de dormir, Bra recordó que olvido preguntarle a su mamá si todas las mujeres se sentían mal y solo había una manera de ayudarles.

Porque lo que vio que hacían sus padres, lo había visto varias veces que también lo hacia su hermano, con sus novias. Eran tantas que no podía contarlas.

Decidió preguntarle después a su mejor amiga, Pan, si su mamá también se sentía mal y su padre la ayudaba., terminando siempre ambos sudados y cansados.

Anotó mentalmente todo y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**.**

_**¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)**_

_**Aprovecho para dar un enorme GRACIAS a todos los que dejaron 23 reviews en el primer one-shot, por los 32 favoritos y 12 followers.**_

_**De verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS:**_

**NebilimK** - _Adli_ - **Cerisier M** - _rogue85_ - **Megumi007** - _Crazy Bra Saiyan_ -** manu** – _MC_ - **karito** - _Caroone_ - **Hilary Kryss Yagami** - _Camiii_ - **Jan Ddy** - _Guest_ - **wiloend** - _Fortaleza saiyajin_ - **Grisell** – _MaryDB_ – **Marilu Moreno** – _veronica Kaniwan_ – **maripadodragonz** – _yohf_ – **valentinamora** – _sasusaku fr_ – **lula04gonzalez** – _elizabethybennet_ – **cicly** – _cavfig_ - **Xirena** - _Ai Daidouji_ - **AnaKarenDDLH** - _Bego-Bura-xD_ - **CreepySaiyan** - _Dai Mitsuko-chan_ - **JaspheReal** - _Kimi Alexa Infinity_ - **Kuran Kitty** - _Looveely_ - **Luthien Tinuviel 27** - _Nashera_ - **Princess Aidil** - _SaiyaLiinna_ - **Shanilarala** - _Sonyi Cullen CM_- **Utau Kagamine** - _Uzuki Yu-Chan_ - **vegeta sensei** –

**.**

* * *

**AYNAT DREAMS**


End file.
